hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Page
This is a testing page for people to mess around on and get to know how to use wiki editing without messing up an existing wiki page. Feel free to add or remove stuff but not to leave it here for a lengthy time. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' _____________________________________________________________________________________ Hey everyone! If you see the location for a bulleted item/s in any City Locations then please email us at hiddencityshots@gmail.com We would love your help to complete maps that still have bulleted items listed. We only ask that they be the full screenshot, completely unmarked and uncropped. We also ask that they be sent to us in PNG format. We also prefer the screens to be 1500 to 2000 pixels wide and no larger than 3800 and higher. Feel free to email us in general about things game or wiki related if not wanting to chat via wiki. Shanera, Scorpion, and myself all have access to the email. Also there is a page for Game Development Suggestions in the discussions thread. If you have a game suggestion feel free to drop your idea/s there and I'll tell support about the link as well. Thank you, Annabella Ice Palace Christmas Ball (Event) Blizzard Song (Case) ______________________________ Christmas School Gift Shop Polar Quarter Santa's Workshop ______________________________ Roaming Snowman Golem Mini Events Icy Patterns & Summoner & Dispeller ______________________________ How to add item locations (Entries) Tips & Tricks Tutorial FAQ Location Ranks Tips & Tricks ______________________________ Diary of Investigations (Cases) Events | 2019 | 2018 | 2017 | 2016 | 2015 Locations unlock by level - A - Academy Airplane Cockpit (Old Crash Site) Airship Dock Angel Statue Angela's Park Autumn Valley - B - Ball of Shadows (Old Enchanted Ball) Bedroom Bridge - C - Cabaret Cards of Fate (Mini-Game) Castle Gate Chapel Basement (Dungeons) Christmas Hall Christmas School City Hall City Hall Collector's House Crash Site Crystals (Mini-Game) - D - Diggers' Stash - E - Easter Picnic Emperor's Palace Enchanted Ball Excavations (Event Mini-Game) Expedition (Mini-Game) - F - Fair - G - Gift Shop Golden Daisies Valley Greenhouse - H - Hall of Weddings Halls of Samhain Haunted Park (Dungeons) - I - Ice Palace Italian Patio - J - Jack's Tower Japanese Garden - L - Laboratory Lamplighter's Workshop (Upper City) - M - Magical Items (Event Mini-Game) Manor House Gate Manor House Porch (Old Manor House Gate) Mansion Market Masquerade Ball - O - Observatory Organ Room - P - Pagoda of Legends Palace of Wishes Pier Pirate Treasure (Dungeons) Polar Quarter Post Office (Upper City) - R - Railcar (Old Station) Rapture Theater Red Rose Café Room of Fate Room of Fate Reflection (Old Room of Fate) - S - Santa's Workshop Secret Room Station Summer Theater Stage - T - Tea House Temple The Hotel The Sewers (Dungeons) The Tomb of the Knight (Dungeons) - U - Underground Club (Old Red Rose Cafe) - W - Werewolves Lair (Dungeons) Witches' Abode - Y - Yard Academy Airship Dock Angel Statue Angela's Park Bedroom Bridge City Hall Collector's House Crash Site Diggers' Stash Emperor's Palace Enchanted Ball Hall of Weddings Italian Patio Japanese Garden Laboratory Manor House Gate Mansion Market Observatory Organ Room Pagoda of Legends Palace of Wishes Pier Railcar Rapture Theater Red Rose Café Room of Fate Secret Room Station Tea House Temple The Hotel Witches' Abode Yard Cabaret Lamplighter's Workshop Post Office Dungeons Chapel Basement (Moved Location) Haunted Park (Moved Location) Manor House Porch Pirate Treasure (Moved Location) The Sewers The Tomb of the Knight Underground Club Werewolves Lair Mini-Game Cards of Fate Crystals Expedition _______________________ Event Mini-Game Excavations Magical Items Greenhouse Easter Picnic Summer Theater Stage Castle Gate Halls of Samhain Jack's Tower Masquerade Ball Autumn Valley Fair Golden Daisies Valley Christmas Hall Christmas School Gift Shop Ice Palace Polar Quarter Santa's Workshop Airplane Cockpit > Crash Site Ball of Shadows > Enchanted Ball Manor House Porch > Manor House Gate Room of Fate Reflection > Room of Fate Underground Club > Red Rose Café Main City Main City - Monsters, Anomalies, Artifacts Upper City Upper City - Monsters, Anomalies, Artifacts Anomalies Assemblers Boosts Daily Occurrences Exploration Modes Friends & Gifting Monsters Monstrology Event Tips & Tricks Tools Totems Note from Admin= Hey everyone! If you see the location for a bulleted item/s in any City Locations then please email us at hiddencityshots@gmail.com We would love your help to complete maps that still have bulleted items listed. We only ask that they be the full screenshot, completely unmarked and uncropped. We also ask that they be sent to us in PNG format. We also prefer the screens to be 1500 to 2000 pixels wide and no larger than 3800 and higher. Feel free to email us in general about things game or wiki related if not wanting to chat via wiki. Shanera, Scorpion, and myself all have access to the email. Also there is a page for Game Development Suggestions in the discussions thread. If you have a game suggestion feel free to drop your idea/s there and I'll tell support about the link as well. Thank you, Annabella |-|What is Hidden City?= Hidden City: Hidden Object Adventure (Formerly titled Mystery of Shadows) is produced by G5 Entertainment and is available for PC and mobile devices. Get ready for a journey unlike any other! Mirages of an unknown city have been seen around the world. Is it real … or a hoax? While your detective agency is busy gathering information, your friend is dragged into the phantom city by black smoke. The only one who can save him, you must now enter the strangest place you’ve ever been … where magic, witchcraft and science work together, imagination turns real and weird creatures wander the streets. All around there are people and things gaining unusual abilities and a black smoke that seems to be alive, bringing with it enigmatic artifacts, secrets and dangers. In order to rescue your friend and solve these unexplained phenomena, you will need to fulfill risky quests, explore dungeons, research amulets and get help from friends. Unravel the many mysteries of Shadow City as you fight monsters, confront a cult and rid the city of a horrible evil!' |-|What is this Wiki?= This wiki is in support of the Hidden City: Hidden Object Adventure (formerly titled Mystery of Shadows). We have a page for each location along with possible hidden locations for the hidden item that you might be searching for! And most locations have item maps, which is a picture of the location with each of the hidden spots of where a specific item is. |-|Who Runs this Wiki?= This wiki is run by Annabella/countryxxgalxx007 along with 3 mods and a lot of dedicated players pitching in their knowledge to share with other players who may feel they need extra help in learning the ins and outs of the game or if they have trouble finding an item, they can look it up here in the wiki by visiting it's location page. There's a lot of information available to everyone, and we're always here to answer questions about anything game related. There's always more information to come as well. This wiki is checked daily and updated frequently. Annabella/countryxxgalxx007 - Admin Shanera - Mod/Graphic Coordinator for Maps Scorpion6660 - Mod/Graphic Coordinator for Wiki Jet Kirby - Content Mod |-|Sister Sites= Listed below are other Hidden City wiki's or groups you can check out! German Wiki Hidden City Hustlers (Annabella is a moderator of this group) Please note that there are two questions to be answered in order to get approved to join the group. Please read and answer them. Category:Testing page